You Will be Loved
by SetsunaNoroi
Summary: A story about a child of Chase and Jack's and his betrayal to Chase in order to join the side of good. Just a small drabble on how Chase reacts to it, and how he feels about it after. One-Shot gift fic.


This one shot is pretty much dedicated to GoldenKitsune-Queen. I recently got back into Xiaolin Showdown and saw a year old picture of an OC of hers she had pretty much abandoned. We got to talking about him, and eventually he was revived.

Basically he's the Wu created spawn of Jack and Chase. You'd have to ask GoldenKitsune how it all worked. He was Heylin until he pretty much got tired of Chase treating Jack... well, how Chase treats Jack, and decided to become good. Probably guessed already Chase wasn't pleased.

Anyway, this is my little gift to my friend and my own interpretation of how Chase feels about all of this, and how it came about. Now, my thoughts on how Chase would act about all of this could be completely different than what she has in mind, so don't consider it part of her story. Like I said before, this is just a gift.

Hope you like it girl.

Okay, so fast disclaimer and warnings. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown and I don't own Bai Long (her OC). Both I am just borrowing for the sake of the story. Also, the title isn't mine either. It was taken from a picture she did that showed Chase and Bailong together. And, this will mention Chack frequently as they did get together during the whole child being born stuff.

You Will be Loved

Chase was not at all surprised when he had been left alone in his throne room without even having to request it. He was sure his body language was more than enough of a warning, his aura flickering dangerously inside of him. Anger was boiling in his chest, and even though he was sitting on his throne in a seemingly calm manner, it was taking every bit of will power for him not to lash out and destroy something.

Not that it would have mattered much. The room was already completely destroyed, debris every. Stone littered the floor from small to large, silently telling the story of what had taken place not too long ago.

His son had left.

Said like that, it sounded so simple, but to Chase, it was the whole cause of his anger. His one and only son, his first child, had betrayed Heylin. No, he had betrayed Chase.

Bailong had always been a promising boy. Even in his youth he had had strength about him that had been all too obvious. His body was fast, his hits powerful... he was even eager for his training, seeming to see every day as a new challenge to overcome. There had never been any doubt in the dragon lord's mind that he would be his heir, to take over when the time eventually came. He had put every effort into grooming the boy for it.

And yet...

There had always been a side of Bailong that his father never knew if he approved of or not. There was a kindness to the boy that rivaled his lover. In fact, Chase had to admit that he took after Jack much more than himself. There was always a smile on his face, and even when he fought, did not have the cold precision that he would have wanted for his son.

So many years he had warred with himself on how he should have reacted to this. He himself had spent centuries without many emotions. He was numb to them, above them and he had flourished. But he had also kept himself in solitude. While he never would have said he was lonely, he had still been alone.

Jack had changed that, in so many ways. The boy was so annoying with his devotions. It was never what Chase had wanted. He wanted to be feared, not loved. Yet no matter how many times he was cruel to the albino, he never was to be deterred. He longed for to be by the immortal's side and went to any means to prove it.

Bailong's conception had been accidental at best. Chase had to admit when he first learned he would be sharing a child with Jack, he was embarrassed. He took Jack away from his home, forbid him to leave under any circumstances, and for the most part tried to ignore him. He wanted no one to know of what had happened and knew he could not trust the boy to keep his mouth shut.

Yet, every time he would look at him, he would find himself feeling things that should have long since been dead. The thought that Jack was giving him a child was bewitching somehow and Chase had fallen despite trying to fight against it. He had taken Jack in his lust, claimed him ruthlessly. The albino belonged to him, and he would never allow anyone else to touch him.

While he had first seen Jack as a possession, his feelings did eventually grow to love, thought it was rare for him to say it. The boy seemed to understand well enough though, even if it caused so many arguments. They had to argue often, finding boundaries that were not allowed to be crossed. Chase had more problems with it, but the fact he was willing to at least try was a testament of how much he really did care.

Jack had slowly changed the man, made him more caring, more open. He had fought against it, sure that it would make him weak, sure that it would cause his downfall. Caring more about one person than your own self was never safe. It never led anywhere good.

But it had led Chase to years of happiness. He was glad he had Jack by his side, despite all the misgivings he had had. There was very very little in the world he would have traded that happiness for.

So it was hard for him to decide what was best for his son. He wanted his son to be strong, to realize that was how he needed to act and to be seen by the world. He wanted him to be able to go without such foolish emotions if he needed to, to not ache for love as Jack had. But at the same time, he didn't desire his son's heart to be frozen. He wanted him to be capable of happiness, to have good bounds with people that would really matter to him. There was no guarantee the same luck that had befallen Chase would ever reach his son if he tried to hard to make him as soulless as he was.

He allowed his lover to coddle the boy, to play with and coo at him, even once it past what should have been an appropriate age. He would turn his head away when he saw his son maybe smile a bit too brightly, or act a bit too kind.

Not that he didn't voice his concerns. How often had he snapped out of his own frustration at not knowing what to do? Jack and he still had their occasional arguments and Chase was still lord. Lover or not, Jack was his servant. He belonged to Chase, for all of time and the dragon lord did not let him forget it. He could imagine Bailong must have heard it occasionally, the roars and shrill berating back and forth. For the lovers it was simple how they acted, and it would always lead to forgiveness. Forgiveness that almost always led to pants and moans in the twisted sheets of Chase's bed.

The immortal did not have to wonder why his son had left. His son had shouted it all out as they had fought. Chase didn't even try to deny how when his son told him he wanted to leave for to train as a monk he had reacted violently. His offspring was leaving in order to go against everything he had ever taught him. Ever instinct in his mind had screamed to crush him in his anger.

It had been the first time his son had transformed. What should have been a proud moment for a father instead turned into a bloodbath. They'd clawed and teared at each other, fighting horribly. All the while the boy's reasoning burned in his mind.

Bailong thought he did not love Jack, that he treated the albino poorly.

He did not expect his son to understand his parent's relationship. It was a complicated one, even for the two of them. But that had not stopped his rage at the time, the rage that had nearly led him to claim his son's life. He had wanted to at the time, longed for the boy to pay for ever disrespecting him so severely.

Instead, he had spared him. Jack had pleaded, right in the middle of it all, right before he was ready to give the killing blow. He had let the boy live, giving him his path he wanted, only giving him the punishment of banishment. He let his heir flee after spurning all the gifts he'd been prepared for, telling himself that Jack's happiness was more important than his own satisfaction.

It did not mean he was happy about it though. He had shut himself in here, knowing he needed time to calm himself down. His lover probably needed comfort, but it would have to wait. Chase was too high strung to help anyone. He would only make the situations worse. As much as it must have hurt the albino to lose his son as well, his sorrow was not anger.

He let his chin rest on his hands, his fingers interlaced as he thought. His anger would steadily calm itself, but only if he let it.

Besides, Chase was probably attending to their other children. The twins. Dearly loved children, but they did not have the strength of his son. His daughters were young, would have a hard time accepting their brother suddenly being gone. He was sure Meiling would probably cry, her own emotions needing to be purged in her own way. She could be so easily upset, her emotions fragile. And Long Mu... she would probably withdraw even more than what she was now. She was a quiet girl, never seeming to recover from how sick she'd been when born. It was amazing they had not lost her the first year.

He sighed and raised his head to the ceiling, as if praying for guidance. It was foolish though. The gods would never answer one such as him. He'd sacrificed that comfort so many years ago, and had never looked back.

Despite his son's actions, despite the anger inside of him, his feelings for him had not changed. He was glad he had not struck him down. He still yearned his son to be happy, even if he was torn on what that might bring it to him. He still did love his son.

Perhaps that is why it hurt so much.

He could not change what had happened. No amount of power he possessed would allow that. All he could do was move forward and try not to let the hole torn in his heart consume him. He had other children and a lover that he had to attend to. Wallowing in misery would do him or them no good. He had to move past it. Move past it and make sure it did not affect them too badly.

He could not allow himself to lose any more of his family.

End

It was really short, but honestly, I didn't want to go too much into detail, afraid I would royally screw up what Kitsune had in mind. Besides, I guess it is best as a drabble. Best to leave more to the imagination.

Also, a bit of foreshadowing at the end. Meiling also happens to belong to Kitsune, but Long Mu is mine. The later happens to follow in Chase's footstep in the attempt to become his heir, but not in the way he would have liked at all. I won't bog you down with details (especially since her story can be seen on my Deviant Art profile) but she leaves on poor terms just like Bailong did.

Chase, you really seem to keep screwing this up, huh?

So anyway, you all know the drill. Please review and give me your opinion. I would love to hear them all.


End file.
